


I Thought I Once Saw Hope In Your Eyes

by Brit_In_Space



Series: RoosterWatch AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Overwatch AU!, Soldier76!Geoff, Tracer!Gavin, WindowMaker!Michael, Winston!Jack, reaper!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Conflict. As the world teetered on the brink of anarchy, a new hope arose. An elite international taskforce. Charged with ending the war, and restoring liberty to all nations. Roosterwatch: Soldiers, scientists, adventurers, oddities. Misfits who secured global peace for a generation. Under its steadfast protection, the world recovered. And today, though its watch has ended, its soaring ideals of freedom and equality will never be forgotten.’</p><p>Gavin read over the article again and again as he walked London’s streets, he screwed up the paper in is hands and lazily tossed it away as he went, to join the other trash of the broken city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Once Saw Hope In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't know how badly I needed an Overwatch/AH cross over until I saw all this fanart :  
> http://littleconan.tumblr.com/tagged/coonart
> 
> Also this is not a pre-written work like I usually do (the horror) but I really just wanted to get this out asap because I need this in my life.

“Michael.”

“I know.” The younger was quick to reply even though Ryan had yet to say a single word past his name through the radio. “And it’s fucking-fucking ‘Widow Maker’, okay. When we’re on a mission.” The ginger didn’t miss the way his hands shook slightly as he stared through his sight, the back of a blond head the only thing in his vision.

“Alright. Just remember who we have to kill tonight, not him.” Even though he knew his partner didn’t have eyes on him Michael nodded anyway, he knew the mission, kill the forefather and escape. Minimal causalities. Yet the sniper’s gun didn’t move from its current target as the bitter London air bit his skin though his jacket. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could just go home.

“Widow Maker. Focus!” Ryan barked through the ear piece as Michael jumped slightly, at the same time he saw Gavin look up through the scope. Only when he too looked up through his gun did he see what the brit was looking at.  
His target for tonight.

+++

‘Conflict. As the world teetered on the brink of anarchy, a new hope arose. An elite international taskforce. Charged with ending the war, and restoring liberty to all nations. Roosterwatch: Soldiers, scientists, adventurers, oddities. Misfits who secured global peace for a generation. Under its steadfast protection, the world recovered. And today, though its watch has ended, its soaring ideals of freedom and equality will never be forgotten.’

Gavin read over the article again and again as he walked London’s streets, it’s been almost five years since the ‘watch’ ended, the blond bit his lip nervously as he recalled the moment it all went to shit.

“Geoff…” He muttered as he screwed up the article in is hands and lazily tossed it away as he went, to join the other trash of the broken city. Everywhere he looked people would be lurking in dark alleyways, robbing local shops and protesting, it wasn’t surprising how far a place like this had fallen. 

Gavin sighed as he passed a group holding banners and boards about ‘Human and Bot marriage’. He always thought he was fighting the good fight, as long as he was with Geoff and the others they could take on everything together. It made Gavin think back to before he wasn’t involved in any of this shit, he was just a pilot soaring high in the sky, still for the RoosterWatch, but free, he could travel anywhere at any time patrolling and protecting the skies. 

But then, how could he turn down Burnie who offered to let him test out the ‘SlipStream’ gear? That shit was straight out of a sci-fi show, Burns knew the Brit couldn’t turn a chance like that down, and he didn’t. That how things turned from the worst, but ultimately for the better as well.

“Hey, look, it’s him!” Gavin stumbled clumsily as a young child dragged her mother over to a small group that had formed by the city building. The brit could just about see the top of metal before he realised who was- or rather ‘what’ was standing at the stairs.

“Forefather…” Gavin muttered as he followed the growing crowd. Everyone, along with bots chanting the omnic’s name with nothing but hope in their eyes and smiles on their faces. ‘How naïve.’ Gavin thought as he stared up at the AI, but at the same time, even he was cast under the spell of that bitter word, ‘hope’.  
The cheering quieted down soon enough to a low murmur as the robot spoke, each word drawn out, laying heavy on the crowd.

“Human…Machine. We are all one in the iris.” Gavin felt the mass of people almost rock him forward as the cheering resumed in full force. As he went on with his speech Gavin looked around. Omnics and humans were at peace, together, in love. It was so different from his time, and for once, since it had all ended, he didn’t mind being the ‘wrong one’ of that battle.

Gavin paused slightly as his gaze caught on one of the Forefather’s security guards, he was looking up at…at the sky? The brit tried to follow the man’s gaze as he turned. It was just darkness and the looming buildings above him that crowded his vision. But Gavin already knew something was wrong. He had to leave.

+++

“Reaper.” Michael’s voice was nothing above a hiss as he talked to Ryan. “They must be on high fucking alert. There’s no way minimal casualties is going to work.” The silence on the other end wasn’t Ryan ignoring him, but thinking. For a long ass time. One guard was already in his vision, his finger itching to touch the cool metal of his gun’s trigger. However, he knew he couldn’t afford a cheap shot, not on some grunt.

“Okay.” Without even passing on acknowledgement Michael grappled up behind the man and wrapped the wire around his throat.

“Stay down, pig.” He bit out as the man struggled for air, but in the end his movements slowed and his eyes dulled. Dropping the body, Michael took slow steps up to the very edge of the building, all those fools, cheering and smiling for nothing than a false god. Why? Even back in the days when he still held emotions and fears and loves and hates, he could never quite understand what ‘hope’ truly was, what it meant. Sighing slightly he hooked the remaining wire for his grapple around his leg, the thin metal biting into his thigh and calf just enough the scratch but not quite hurt him.

Staring back down at the drop before him the ginger took in a deep breath, slow your heart rate, steady your mind, and keep your hands from shaking. With that he held out his arms and fell from the ledge. Catching himself upside down against the building his was on, a faint scratching on the back of his leg steadied him as he picked up his gun once more.

“Give me the money shot, baby.” He spoke to himself as he readied his gun. Through one third story window, then another and in between the scrap heaps ‘eyes’. No evidence of Michael would be left at the scene, nothing for ‘him’ to find.

But that’s when blue started to criss cross his vision and his stomach grew light, of course the prick would know. He wasn’t a total idiot. Michael quickly countered the hail of bullets from above him as Gavin flew towards him, eyes wild and hair windswept. Michael quickly smashed into the lower floor window behind him, rolling along the glass ridden carpet and he retracted the grapple. That’s when his eyes locked with green and all he could see was Gavin’s - oh so obnoxious smirk.

“Trying to crash another party, love?” The Brit let out a bitter laugh which he followed with bullets, but Michael was quicker, flipping over the stair banister and dropping a few feet before launching back up fast with his grapple. The sniper’s gun reassembled as he went and he swiftly kicked the brit in the face, knocking him sideways and then shooting wildly. Ryan was so going to kick his ass for engaging with Gavin of all people. As he whizzed up the stair well Gavin was quick to follow, teleporting wildly in a steak of blue and yellow.

The harsh moonlight aided Michael’s arrival onto the rooftop as the American sprung up onto the roof opposite him, he didn’t even have the look as he gripped his gun with both hands and shot towards Gavin, who cried out and scrambled for cover. Michael didn’t let up on the trigger however, even as he heard Ryan yelling at him over the radio.

“What the hell are you doing?! Abort the mission! Now, I’m picking you up!” The younger shook his head, now pretty sure Ryan could somehow see him, the crazy bastard always had some trick on keeping tabs on him, always the kind that lying came easy to.

“No, Ryan. I got this.”

+++

Gavin was the first to let bullets fly as Michael jumped over the banister. Pain struck Gavin’s jaw and he scrambled to miss a rain of gunfire as his teleported up the stairs, following Michael as he grappled up past him at a maddening speed.  
Michael reached the roof before him as he shouldered open and emergency door as he was met with more bullets, one stray catching his cheek as he ducked behind a chimney. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest as he wiped away the blood staining his cheek, however more just seemed to replace it.

“Bloody hell,” He stuttered as he taped wildly away it his device, hacking into the security system was a piece of cake as he practically screamed into his own ear piece. “His life is in danger! Shooter on the roof! I repeat, shooter on the roof!” Gavin only got a jumbled reply before the gunfire ended, the brit armed his guns as he turned the corner.

“What?” Michael was nowhere to be seen, nothing but the frantic guards rushing along the roof top in search of the sniper. “Damn it!” He yelled at himself as his eyes watched Michael appear out of nowhere, he was powerless as he watched the American murder the guards. He was getting away, and Gavin wasn’t going to let that happen. Where Michael was, Ryan wasn’t too far away.

Gavin burst into speed to catch the other man as he fired his guns towards the purple clad sniper, the roofing clattered under his feet as he ran, stray tiles smashing onto the streets below. The two jumped between another building, the light of the big Ben doing nothing to aid the chase.

“Wha-” Smoke suddenly erupted around Gavin as he choked instantly, the air felt thick to breathe in a matter of seconds as his tripped over his own legs and hit the roof hard. Gavin continued to choke as the sole of Michael’s boot dug into his shoulder and the brit tensed up, eyes wide and breath still unsteady.

“Gavin…” Gavin hadn’t heard his voice in so long, and his eye’s widened as the blond felt the cool metal barrel of Michael’s gun press into the side of his head. “Still such a fool.” Gavin was sent into pure reflexes as blue enveloped him entirely, his body felt warm and weightless as he moved, picking himself up from the floor and retracing every single small stagger he’d taken just seconds ago. Michael leapt back and armed his gun, but the American didn’t fire until the brit hovered under the light of the big ben again. And just like that, Gavin was off again. ‘Never the one to think, just do.’ Michael spoke to himself as he squinted at the other man.

“What’s that?” Gavin chuckled as he shot one gun towards Michael, the sniper ducking as the bullet pierced a vent, smoke covering the rooftop. Gavin didn’t miss a beat as he landed on his feet again and flung a mine towards Michael, who sent a bullet through it and caused heat and fire to clash against the cold, dark, night. 

“No!” It was too late, thing’s had backfired- literally- as Gavin was forcefully pushed off of his feet and off of the building everything slowed down. “Micha-” He stuttered out as with pleading eyes as he saw the man leap after him. Not to save him, to kill him.

+++

“No!” Michael heard Gavin scream as the brit was sent flying off of the building. Whatever Ryan was telling him to do now fell on deaf ears, he was going to end this tonight. He never wanted to see Gavin alive again. Jumping after the other man he felt time slow down around him, the fear in Gavin’s eyes were glassy with tears as Michael stared at him through the scope of his gun, and then he moved down. The ‘SlipStream’, that’s what had started all of this, this is why Gavin got involved, the target locked on as Michael let the hint of a smile cross his lips. Screw the Forefather, this is the shot he’d needed for years.

But then he was gone, as the sniper pulled the trigger Gavin faded, like he had so many times before, the brit’s eyes wide and confused before the screaming started and Michael’s own eyes widened, looks like he got that shot after all.

Kicking into gear, Michael grappled onto the nearest building as Gavin scrambled on shaking legs to get balance, utterances of ‘how’ and ‘what’ passed his lips as he furiously patted himself down. He eventually slowed down as he stared towards Michael who took slow, purposeful steps towards him as he lowered his gun.

“Looks like the party is over.” The American spoke with a smirk as he stared at the chaos of screaming and crying people below them. Gavin quickly ran to the ledge in realisation as his eyes softened and he looked around frantically.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” He yelled as he launched himself towards Michael, tackling the American and taking him by surprise as the two rolled and skidded across the rooftop. Gavin was practically sobbing now as he straddled Michael, pinning him to the ground, head hanging over the edge. “Why?!” He screamed as tears began to run down his cheeks. “Why would you do this?” Michael just chuckled darkly as he stared into the brit’s eyes, slowly reaching up a hand to Gavin’s face as he flinched, Michael wiping some of the blood from the wound on his cheek. “Michael-” Gavin stuttered as he firmly gripped the other’s shoulders to keep him down. “Why did you leave?” His voice was barely above a whisper as the sniper dropped his blood streaked hand. Lips curving up into a crude smile.

“The real question, Gavvy-” The brit flinched at the old nickname Michael knew would hit a sore spot inside him. “Is why did you stay?” The building practically shook as Michael glanced over Gavin’s shoulder, who had turned to look towards the source of such a noise, eyes squinted at the bright light that shone towards them.

Michael shifted as he violently grabbed Gavin’s collar, who made a small noise as the American dragged their faces closer. “Goodbye, Gavin.” He muttered quickly, before firing his grapple and falling from the building, taking a screaming Gavin with him until the wire drew taught. Kicking Gavin’s ‘SlipStream’ gear, Michael was quick to get away as Gavin crumpled to the ground, his face pushed into the dirt of London’s streets as he curled in on himself slightly, his gear buzzing and crackling as he laid on the cold cobble.

“Mi-” He tried to look up as he caught one last flash of purple pass him, everything felt heavy and fuzzy as Gavin’s eyes closed, it all just faded to black.

-  
-  
-  
-

“Gavin!” But then Gavin heard somebody calling his name, someone he knew but couldn’t place. “Shit- Geoff, he isn’t responding. He’s fucking freezing.” Was that- Jack? He couldn’t tell, but he felt himself being moved around a little as he was pressed into something much warmer.

“He’ll be okay.” The next voice was much closer- was he in their arms? “Won’t you, Gavin?” The voice was again, so familiar but at the same time maybe Michael had really killed him.

Because why else would he be in a dead man’s arms.


End file.
